


lighting up the dark.

by sanctify (pains)



Series: you're just like saturn to me - lovesquarefluffweek2020 [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love Square Fluff Week 2020, LoveSquareFluffWeek, Swearing, not much fluff again this time, ranting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pains/pseuds/sanctify
Summary: are you an angel, or a saint, or just my truth?
Relationships: Ladybug/Chat Noir, ladybug & chat noir, ladynoir
Series: you're just like saturn to me - lovesquarefluffweek2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628221
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	lighting up the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> **I CAUGHT UP.**
> 
> edit: hey ao3 why are the orders of my fics messed up...... day 3 is still my most recent fic when this fic is out どうして
> 
> _day 5: comfort_  
> 

They were both seated on their favorite beam on the Tour Eiffel.

Ladybug leans against Chat Noir’s chest, taking solace in his warmth, in the way his chest moves up and down as he breathes, a  _ constant  _ she never wants to take for granted ever again.

“Are you alright now, Milady?” He asks above her head.

She burrows even deeper into his lap, arms tightening their hold around his waist.

He laughs under his breath, “Guess not.” 

He had the gall to laugh at her when just a few hours ago he had been dead on the ground, again. It doesn’t ever stop being a painful experience to her, and she knows it’s affecting him as well. They’ve argued about this countless times already. But it’s the one argument where she can never win against him. She hates it, hates it,  _ hates it. _

She presses her face against his chest, as if she could find a way to enter his chest and see for herself that his heart is beating, and not an illusion brought about by her guilty mind.

His claws gently trace comforting circles on the small of her back as he hums anime medleys into her ears. He’s so full of life, never one to stand still, which she’s gotten annoyed at before, but something she appreciates now. He jitters, he dances, he flexes his muscles, he makes unnecessary movements, he’s alive, he’s in her arms.

“Sorry,” she says against his chest.

“Don’t be, we both know it’s my fault you’re like this.”

“You wouldn’t even be sacrificing yourself like it’s nothing if I were a more competent Ladybug.”

“Hey,” he gently pushes her to look up at him, “You’re the best Ladybug, Milady.”

“But we can’t even get through one Akuma these days without you getting mortally wounded or literally dying!” She shakes her head, “You don’t deserve to toss your life away just to pick up the slack for me. It’s too dangerous, you could end up going to a point where even my cure can’t help you.” 

“I don’t want that for you,” she whispers, turning away from his gaze.

“Ladybug, you’re not doing anything wrong. Papillon has been strengthening his Akuma, you know this. We’ve discussed this before. He’s getting bolder now that you’re the Guardian. He thinks brute force will make you surrender the Miracle Box to him.” He takes a deep shaky breath. “And while, yeah, it can get pretty terrifying for me, because one wrong move can cost me my life. But I know I’ll have gone down fighting for what I believe in. And what I believe in is you, Ladybug.”

“You can’t trust me so blindly, Chat Noir!” She demands, hands tightening into fists against his chest. “You’re putting too much faith in me. I can’t be the person with all the answers, who never makes mistakes. They’re impossible for me!”

“I never said you don’t make mistakes, Ladybug!” Chat Noir answered incredulously.

“You implied it!”

“No, you listen to me!” His hands are on her shoulders and he gently pushes her away from his chest so that they can look at each other, eye-to-eye, and Ladybug inhales hard. This is the first time Chat Noir’s ever talked back to her. He’d usually go along with what she said, believing her to be the one that had everything planned.

“Ladybug, I would never burden you with that. God knows how many of Paris’ citizens already have that burden placed on you.”

He scoffs, “Also, I know better than anyone else that you’re prone to making mistakes. Off the top of my head: Volpina, Grande Chess Meister, Monsieur Scorpion, and  _ Pire Noël _ ?”

She bats his chest, clicking her tongue, “You promised you’d never mention Pire Noël again!” Her cheeks redden at the memory. That was not her brightest moment, at all.

“Well I had to because you’re being stupid!” Chat Noir was really frowning at her right now.

“I—” she sighs. “You’re right. I am being stupid.” She pulls away from him entirely, sliding her hands down her face. “This is dumb. I’m being dumb.”

“Yeah, you are. But that’s okay, we all have our off days.” Chat Noir says, placing an arm around her shoulders, letting her lean against him again.

“Even you?” She can’t quite imagine her loud and exuberant partner having off days.

He snorts, “Are you kidding me? My life, Ladybug, is abysmal. It’s draining. I never have time for myself, I sometimes have to  _ fight  _ for it. I hate it.”

Well, fuck. She wasn’t expecting something like that from him out of the blue. She supposes he hadn’t intended to say that either, with the way he froze after saying that.

“Sorry, I said too much. Forget I said anything.” He begins to pull his arm away from her shoulders, but she grips it. 

“No, no. You don’t get to take that back,” she turns to look at him, and he can’t bring himself to look at her. “You’ve been living a hard life all this time?!”

She can’t ask him what she really wants to:  _ ‘Why didn’t you tell me anything?!’ _ Because she’s the one that insisted that talking specifics about their civilian lives was a topic that they should never ever breach.

He nods at her. “Yeah… yeah. My life sucks. I do things I don’t like doing most of the time. The only activities I can enjoy are fighting Akuma with you and  _ going to school _ , Ladybug. Kids our age hate school!” He tosses his arms up, looking absolutely fed up. “It’s stupid!”

“Shit.”

“You can say that again.” Chat Noir rolls his eyes. “Honestly, fuck Papillon! Because of his shitty Akuma, I have even less time for myself or my friends! When was the last time I saw them outside of a school setting? Literally a month ago! And it was for a classmate’s friend’s birthday! Which was disrupted by his older sister turning into an Akuma!” He lies down against the beam, groaning. “When we finally unmask him and take back his Miraculous, I’m going to make him pay damage fees. He’s definitely ruined my already lacking social life.”

Ladybug listened to him rant, surprised.

She’s never once heard Chat Noir complain about fighting against Papillon, although she knows he’s as annoyed as she is whenever he lets an Akuma loose at inopportune times. (She remembers that one time he let an Akuma loose on the night before an important exam, she was ready to hunt the man down and murder him. It was only her Ladybug luck that had saved her the next day when Mme. Bustier decided to postpone the exam.)

“Weren’t we going to patrol today?” He asks, still lying on the beam.

“You know what? I think Paris can take care of herself for one night. We’re both obviously too tired—physically, mentally, and emotionally—right now. We need to rest too, Minou. Or else we’ll crash and burn.”

“Honestly, I’d love to crash and burn. I have a presentation due tomorrow and I’m only halfway finished with it.” He groaned, sitting up.

That statement brought a small smile to her face.

“I have an exam to review for tomorrow. God, I don’t even know how I’m still retaining information right now.”

  
  


“We’ve become androids, obviously.”

“Oh, definitely.”

“Anyways, can I really let you go now, Bug? Are you sure you’re okay?” He raised an eyebrow, looking at her.

She nods, “Yeah. I’m fine now. I’m still feeling a little stupid, but I’m definitely feeling better now. And you?”

“Yeah, I’m okay. Airing out my shit helped.”

She laughed at the vulgarity, “Well if you need to ‘air out more shit’, don’t hesitate to leave a message.”

“Wait, seriously?!”

“Yeah. We both obviously need it.”

“Cool. Thanks, LB.”

“Don’t mention it, Chaton.”

They brought their fists together.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [reflekdoll](http://twitter.com/reflekdoll)


End file.
